The University of Maryland School of Medicine (UMSOM) proposes to renovate 27,000 gross square feet of lab, office, and conference space on the sixth and seventh floors of the Frank C. Bressler Research Building (BRB). The proposed renovation project will target the consolidation of several research cores and create new space for additional resource labs in what will become the UMB Technology Resource Center (TRC). Renovations to the sixth floor of BRB will consolidate imaging technologies, including whole animal imaging, confocal microscopy, and electron microscopy, providing a comprehensive imaging center. Renovations to the seventh floor of BRB will consolidate eight core facilities and consolidate two flow cytometry facilities. Those cores include: (1) BIAcore Core Facility;(2) Biopolymer/Genomics Core Facility;(3) Cytokine Core Laboratory;(4) Flow Cytometry, joining together the Greenebaum Cancer Center and the flow cytometry resources of the Center for Vaccine Development;(5) Pathology Biorepository and Research Core;(6) Proteomics Core Facility;(7) Transgenic and Knockout Core Facility;and (8) Translational Core Laboratory. The seventh floor of BRB will also include new clinical resource labs: (1) Clinical Genomics Laboratory;(2) Human Cell Sorting Laboratory, and (3) Multiuse Clinical Laboratory. Renovations will be based on an open-lab concept. The use of shared, open labs will allow better collaboration between cores, especially those that share common themes. The TRC will promote a multidisciplinary approach to support an ever increasing, robust research environment at UMSOM. It is intended that this renovation become the centerpiece of a campus-wide consolidation process.